


The Width of a Circle

by severinne



Category: Life on Mars (UK)
Genre: Breathplay, Dom/sub, M/M, PWP, Smoking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-03-16
Updated: 2008-03-16
Packaged: 2017-10-15 06:10:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 99
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/157813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/severinne/pseuds/severinne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written in response to the Bowie Drabble Challenge, attuned to the song of the same name. <em>He said you'll never go down to the gods again.</em></p>
            </blockquote>





	The Width of a Circle

Sam breathed deeply, greedily swallowing acrid air. Gene was exhaling smoke and fire, the smoldering tip of the Marlboro a fiery star far above. His throat would ache with it if it hadn’t already been raw with use.

How he ached.

His fingers sought the snake of Gene’s belt discarded by his knee, memorizing the circumference of a waist he didn’t dare to touch, breath hitching at the memory of its smaller circle, cast around his throat.

‘Sam? What –‘ Their hands met, Gene’s fingers closing around the leather offering. Sam arched against his leg, cheeks aflame.

‘Do it again.’


End file.
